Entra la luz
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One shot. Post final del manga. Sakura sueña cuando vuelva a ver a Shaoran, mientras, la luz entra bañándola de esperanza para hacer ese futuro realidad.


¡Hola! Buen día a todo el que lea esto. Ahora toco escribir un pequeño one shot de lo que sería un final feliz para esta historia. Hablando un poco, el título esta inspirado por una canción de Kalafina que se llama "Hikariful". Si gustan poner esa pieza musical de fondo (que le queda como anillo al dedo) se divertirán más.

Esto se situá el final del epilogo, y fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando oía la canción.

Pido una disculpa por errores gramaticales y de ortografía, lo escribí bastante conmovida y no estoy segura de algunas palabras.

Acepto comentarios y sugerencias en las cajitas de abajo, para mi es importante.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes aquí citados no me perteneces, le pertenecen a las maravillosas dibujantes que crearon a mi novio imaginario y no son propiedad mía. Si lo fuesen, buscaría a Shaoran a través de las dimensiones solo por que es genial.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y sin más, les dejo esta historia.

* * *

" _ **Entra la luz".**_

Sakura(poco conocida como "Tsubasa") se despertó muy temprano esa mañana. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana abierta de su habitación, incidiendo directamente en su cama.

Había tenido un sueño, pero no uno de premonición, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sido un sueño normal.

En el, caminaba nuevamente del brazo de Shaoran. Iban juntos por la azotea del palacio del país de Clow, aquella azotea que en la que en otra vida habían mirado las estrellas los dos. Y se sentaban a la orilla, mirando un brillante día que recién empezaba.. Y al fin estaban juntos, y él le decía que jamás se iban a separar.

Y ella, aunque intuía la naturaleza del sueño, deseaba de todo corazón que ese sueño se hiciera realidad; que como en el sueño, Shaoran la abrazara de esa manera tan especial y tuviera la certeza de que, después de tanto tiempo, "todo estaría bien".

En el sueño, el la envolvía con alas invisibles,compuestas de muchísimas plumas, y ella podía ver reflejadas en cada una de las plumas momentos preciados para ambos. Y sabía que no había necesidad de volver a correr para perseguir ideales, que los ideales que necesitaba se encontraban rodeándola con una cálidos brazos que siempre había añorado.

Dentro del sueño, sabía que ella y Shaoran estarían juntos, no para toda la vida, si no en este y otros mundos. Y sabía que era verdad, lo veía reflejado en esos ojos de color ámbar que brillaban con la más grande intensidad que proporcionaba la felicidad y la certeza de sujetar a su "persona más importante", a su destino, a el alma que fue escogida para él desde el inicio y origen de las dimensiones mismas. Brillaban con la luz del amor que surgía de todas partes y se mezclaba con el infinito cielo que destellaba por el nuevo amanecer.

Y justo cuando esa luz los cubría en su totalidad, él rompía el abrazo y se internaba en el verde bosque de sus ojos, separando sus cuerpos la suficiente distancia como para besarla, y sellar con sus labios la promesa que siempre habían conocido. Y cuando sintió aquella luz de amor entrar por sus labios y encender toda su alma, la luz real se había colado a su cama despertandola.

Y ese sueño, tan lleno de luz de amor que la había hecho inmensamente feliz, se había desvanecido, paradójicamente con la luz de ese mundo. Fue cuestión de segundos, lo que se tardó en comprender que esa escena era tan maravillosa que solo podía tratarse de un sueño. Por que la dificultad de que se hiciera realidad era demasiada. Y fueron esos segundos los necesarios para recordar todo aquel dolor pasado y presente de estar separada de Shaoran y de que este siguiera en aquel peligroso viaje.

Sin embargo, aun sentía la luz de ese amor rodeándola por todas partes. Tomo la decisión de desperezarse, y se levantaría y oraría ese día, y los días que fueran necesarios para que aquel sueño se hiciera realidad.

Dejaría entrar esa luz en su vida, para que se convirtiera en esperanza, que guiará a su amado una vez más de regreso hacía ella. No importaba cuando tiempo tuviera que esperar, estaba segura de que conseguiría que no fuera solo un sueño.

Y con esa luz del amanecer más brillante seguiría con su misión. Se vistió, y corriendo se fue al Santuario de la Sacerdotisa a rezar y contarle su hermosos sueño a Yukito. Tan rápido fue, que no se dio cuenta de la pequeña pluma que había quedado en su cama, la que reflejaba el recuerdo del sueño que esperaba se convirtiera en realidad.

-¿Sakura, estas despierta?-Le pregunto Touya al verla extrañamente feliz y distraída por los pasillos del castillo.

-Tal vez solo sigo dormida-Le contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su misión. Y había avanzado poco cuando una conocida voz masculina le dijo:

-Quizás no eres la única que esta soñando- Shaoran estaba parado en ese pasillo, con su dulce y amable mirada ámbar; con una enorme una sonrisa en los labios. Sakura no supo si el sueño había terminado, o cuando el sueño la había alcanzado; de lo que estaba segura, era de la luz que la rodeaba. La que salia de los brazos extendidos de Shaoran y de ese amor infinito que se tenían. Y no parecía dejar de brillar jamás.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
